Girls Night In
by Wait.I.KNOW.YOU
Summary: AU Its Mara's birthday and she spends it with her best friend. GirlXGirl sex with a boyfriend listening in


**In this story Patricia is the narrator and Mara is the Best Friend. They are extremely OC**

When I go over to my best friends house, I always hope that somethings going to happen between us. We're always cuddling and hugging, and she's constantly touching me when she can. Not in naughty places though, although I wouldn't mind. We even have the odd shower together, in bathing suits. Although there was this one time that she poured the water down my back giving me shivers up my spine. Still, there was no kissing or sexual contact.

I'm not a lesbian, I guess I'm just bi-curious since I have such interest in her, it's unusual though - I don't feel this way about any of my other girlfriends. Don't get me wrong, I do have dirty conversations with them and tell them about my sexual experiences but it never arouses me when i talk about it with other women as much as it does with my best friend.

For some reason though, I get the feeling that she has the same feeling too. She enjoys my presence very much, and it also explains the amount of body contact that we have. I know where her 'special spots' are like her neck, ears and sides. She even lets me gently caress them with my fingertips, and blow on them. I know it arouses her, and she's giving me permission to do it, so sometimes I even want to lean down and kiss her neck, but I never have the guts to.

But anyhow, it was her birthday, and I was going over for a few drinks and to celebrate just her and myself. Previous over nighters, I prepared myself for any possible sexual interaction, by touching up a little 'down there', but this time I didn't feel the need to since I had gotten used to the idea of just the normal contact that we had; which meant the clothes stayed on. Although I wouldn't mind going a little farther with her if not all the way, since it was something I had always wanted to do since we became close friends.

We were teasing her boyfriend on the phone, it was too early to drink so we were just drinking the mixers we had pretending it was the alcohol. He hung up the phone and we began to drink. We became silly, and touchy, she laid down on the bed and put her shirt up, revealing her breasts - but her bra covered them. I told her to stay still and I poured some of the vodka into her bellybutton. I sucked it out, then licked around her belly button up to her breasts. I sucked on the top of her breast, leaving a slight mark. She rolled me over and then did the same to me. That's when the phone rang.

I didn't mind her boyfriend being on the phone with us, because I had the real thing, and he only had the visual image of us going wild in his head. She talked on the phone with him for a few minutes, and I was at the bottom of the bed, rubbing the inside of her leg, inching my way closer and closer to her pussy. She stopped my hand & I thought that I had done something wrong, but she looked me in the eye and said "I don't like being tickled, I like being scratched!" I gave her a surprised look, then smiled and scratched down her leg. Not hard, but hard enough to leave marks from my fingers.

I could hear him talking to her, but I couldn't quite make out what he was saying. So I just kept looking at her, and biting my lip then asking what he was saying. By this point I was extremely aroused, just by the thought of something happening with us. He was teasing her about how she was too 'chicken' to fool around with a girl, but she stated to him otherwise then hopped out of bed and stood before me. She pushed me down lightly and asked if she could play with my pussy.

I without hesitation said that she could, and I let her remove my clothing. I then removed my tank top so I was only wearing my bra. She noticed that I was soaking wet, and she described it to her boyfriend. She started playing with my clit, and then slid one finger into my pussy. Fingering me softly, shaking her hand around in my pussy. I grabbed my tits and ripped off my bra, breaking the clasps. I squeezed and twisted my nipples as she fingered me. She then put another finger into my pussy and threw the phone to me.

"Moan to him, baby! Tell him how you feel!" She said to me. I put the phone to my ear, letting him hear my loud sex sounds. I was still gripping one breast with immense force. She then put her tongue inside me, as she played with my clit with her hand. My toes were curling and I was biting my lip. She made me climax, causing me to make a mess all over her bed. I lay their breathing into the phone as she cleaned me up with her tongue.

At this time, her boy was telling me how hard his cock was, and I could tell that meant he was masturbating to the sounds of me and my friend. I could hear his heavy breathing. I've heard from her about how loud he makes her moan, but now it was time for him to hear me make his girlfriend scream.

I got up and we switched positions, she was on her back with the phone now and I had full access to her pussy. I was nervous at first, and asked her my boundaries. She said I could do anything I wanted to.

My heart was pounding as I sat before her. I was still breathing faster than usual, due to the unusual yet exciting experience that I just had. I wondered to myself: _should I start out slowly? or just go for it._ I smiled as I begun; I'll finally get to experience something that I have always been curious about.

I slowly moved up towards her, kissing her pussy through her soft cotton shorts. I looked up at her as she was smiling back at me, still talking to her boyfriend on the phone. Boy, was she in for a surprise.

I reached up and scratched down her sides slightly, making her giggle and squirm. I loved seeing that smile, knowing I was the one who was pleasuring her. I slowly moved up her body, kissing from her pussy, to her belly button, to her breasts, to her neck. As soon as I reached her neck, her hand found its way under her shorts, and she began playing with herself. I then kissed her lightly, and I ran my fingers through her wavy blond hair. I paused to make eye contact, then resumed kissing her neck, moving downwards kissing her soft skin. I removed her shorts with my teeth then kissed her hairless pussy.

I had never seen another woman's pussy before, and the excitement was almost overwhelming. I had to control myself, as I didn't want to hurt her.

I kissed her inner thigh, then her pussy. She was already soaking wet! I licked her dripping juices. It was a new taste, but I definitely didn't mind it. I did enjoy it more than my own, I must admit.

I began to play with her clit. I rubbed it switching from a slow circular motion, to a faster back and forth type of motion. I almost had an orgasm watching her squirm, and hearing those moans. I placed two fingers in her hot pink pussy and began to move my hand in and out of her soaking wet cunt. As I finger fucked her I saw out of the corner of my eye, her vibrating back viberater sitting on her dresser.

I pulled my fingers out and licked them clean. I leaned over and grabbed the viberater and turned it on then back off again. She was looking me in the eye, but at this point she couldn't really speak, she was breathing extremely quickly, and was biting on her finger to stop from screaming at the top of her lungs.

I turned it back on and placed it on my nipples one after another. The vibrating sensation hardened them immediately. I then placed it on her clit on its highest possible setting.

"Oh baby!" She screamed as she closed her cell phone and threw it to the floor. She was biting her lip and had her eyes clenched shut. She was grabbing the bed sheets so hard, that it could almost be possible for her fingernails to rip them. I moved the viberater back and forth faster on her clit.

"I'm going .. I'm going to.." she said as she climaxed. Her cum was all over my hand, and her inner thighs. I did my best to clean her up, just as she cleaned me.

Surprisingly, I also came at the same time as she did. We both collapsed on the bed with our bodies intertwined almost breathless.

"I have a confession to make," I managed to say as we were laying on the bed, "I had sobered up before I started, and I still really enjoyed it." I said, kind of embarrassed.

"No worries babe, me too." She replied.

"This is just something I've always wanted to do." She said as she kissed my forehead. Once we regained our strength, our tired eyes exchanged deep glances, and we went into the bathroom for our first nude shower together before falling asleep in each others' arms.

_**When the mind is intoxicated, the heart stands sober.**_

**A/N**

**So I decided to come back to the world of Anubis! But I'm only going to write Rated M stories. Leave suggestions if you want, but I have a few that I'm writing at the moment to keep an eye out! **

**PS: In this story Patricia is the narrator and Mara is the Best Friend. **


End file.
